With advancement of science and technology, people are adopting a sedentary lifestyle in which they spend more and more time watching television or sitting in front of personal computers. It is desirable for people to be able to perform exercises while watching television or working on the computer. Indeed, there is a need for exercise equipment that enables a user to perform indoor exercises, particularly when a user is engaged in an otherwise sedentary activity, such as watching television.
Furthermore, many people who live in small homes or apartments do not have space for bulky exercise equipment. It is thus desirable to have exercise equipment that is designed as an attractive piece of furniture.
Exercise equipment is known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,247, for instance, discloses an exercise device having a seat, arms, a back, legs, and a space beneath the seat. The chair back has a pair of exercising devices with handles protruding from the back. The handles are extendible from the back when pulled against springs positioned in tubes in the back. The exercise device disclosed in this patent fails to disclose easily detachable bands. In addition, it appears that the exercise functionality of the chair is not completely concealed.
Similarly, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/005224 discloses a chair adapted to facilitate the performance of various exercises using a resistance cable connected to a handle. The chair disclosed in this publication, however, fails to disclose easily detachable resistance cables. In addition, it appears that the exercise functionality of the chair is not completely concealed.
Therefore, there is a need for an exercise device that possesses aesthetic value and is capable of maintaining its attractiveness by concealing its exercise functionality. In addition, there is a need for an exercise device that possesses easily replaceable parts to thereby limit repair and maintenance costs.